Passionate Lover
by Anastasia Dangerfield
Summary: Passionate Lover is a story for fans of Quinn and Blay. Yes, I spelled Qhuinn's name differently in my story bc Blay doesn't have an "h" in his & I want them to be alike. This is a Steamy/Badass Warrior man love story! My first ever 3 Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** Passionate Lover**

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JR Ward and the Black Dagger Brotherhood, I only borrowed them to make my own story.

Chapter 1

** Quinn flopped down on the matt in the gym after running his ass off for 3 hours straight. Sweat dripped off his jet black hair into his eyes and ran in rivulets down his body. His lungs were burning, like he couldn't get enough air, even as he pumped his lungs hard up and down and panted like a damn dog. Normally he could handle this, his rock hard body has been used to this ever since his transition. However, today not so much, maybe because of the fact that he hadn't had so much as a crumb to eat in the past 24 hours and he hadn't fed in two weeks. He just can't seem to function with Blay on his mind 24-7-365. Can't eat, can't sleep, can't feed. I guess the only thing he can stand is torturing his mind, body, or soul. Hell, maybe he should get into BDSM at this rate, at least maybe he could have sex. The last time he had sex was over a month ago, and his libido was not happy about that, but he didn't give a shit. **

** After laying on that damn matt for ten minutes torturing himself thinking about Blaylock, he got up and headed to the locker room to shower off. He stepped into the shower before it even had a chance to get warm, once again torturing himself. Maybe he should just keep it cold, it might keep him from getting hard. For some reason, every time he stepped into the shower his mind started turning over and over and of course, led him to think of Blay. Of course, that led to his cock hardening, and of he refused to bring himself any pleasure because he didn't deserve it. Not with Blay being in love with him and him always acting like he doesn't love Blay back and being an asshole to him so he would move on. The guilt was almost unbearable every time he remembered their conversations, or that amazing kiss, and how he always left afterward and turned his back on Blay. Blay is such an amazing friend and he deserves someone just like Saxton. If only Blay would see that so Quinn could get on with his life. Yeah right, like that would happen. Blay is all he thinks about, like that would change when he realizes Saxton is so perfect and high class like him and Quinn is so imperfect and low class. Torture, torture, torture. Well worth it for Blaylock. Trying his best to ignore his throbbing erection, Quinn stepped out of the shower and dried off, put on his custom made leather pants, socks, shit-kickers, and black muscle shirt and headed up to dinner. No, not to eat, just to sit there and torture himself seeing Blay and Saxton together. Maybe that will remind him why they are meant to be together and he can stop worrying about everything, and find his own mate.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

** Up at the dinner table everyone was already in their seats and digging into their food when Quinn walked in. Everyone got quiet and looked up as tall warrior stepped into the room and pulled out the only empty chair at the dinner table and sat down. Yes, that chair was across from Blay. Mary cleared her throat.**

"**Hey Quinn, we have been wondering where you were, haven't seen much of you lately. You been doing okay? Here, Rhage will you pass these potatoes to him?"**

**Great. He didn't really want to come to dinner to catch up or strike up a convo. So much for being invisible and spying on Blay. "Oh I was down in the gym, and I've been here, there, everywhere I guess. And I'm not hungry, hard workout and all." He looked up and Blay was sneaking a peak at him. As soon as their eyes met Blay's face turned as red as his hair like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar or some shit.**

**Mary just nodded her head slowly as if she was thinking really hard about something, opened her mouth to say something and stopped herself. Thank God. It wasn't like her not to speak her mind, but think the virgin for small favors.**

**He switched his eyes back to Blay to catch him whispering something to Saxton. Saxton leaned over to hear him then nodded his head and raised his eyes to meet Quinn's. **

"**So uh Quinn do you want to head to the Iron Mask after this with John, Xhex, Me and Saxton?"**

**Damnit. Mother Fuck. NO. "Yeah, sure"**

"**All right cool, we figured we could all catch up, it's been a while."**

**Everyone else was really quiet eating and trying not to look conspicuous while they watched us. Quinn had enough of that awkwardness and stood up, his chair making a loud screech as it flew backward. "I'm gonna head up to my room to change, see you in 20?"**

"**Yeah, that's fine." Saxton interjected before Blay could spit anything out, even though his mouth was open ready to answer. That beautiful mouth with his sharp canine's peaking out under his full red lips. DAMNIT. He did not want to think about that right now in front of everyone. He turned really fast and beat feet up the stairs to his room.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

** An hour later they were walking into the Iron Mask. It was really packed out tonight. They dodged their way through the gyrating bodies and the smell of sweat and sex and alcohol to get to their table. Quinn had to stop for a second, fighting dizziness he swayed into a table and knocked over an empty beer bottle. John was behind him and caught his arm to steady him.**

"**You okay man?" john signed. "Yeah I'm okay, just got a little dizzy thanks to those damned strobe lights"**

"**You sure that's why? You look kind of pale and the lights have never effected you before?" **

**Before Quinn could come back with some other bullshit lie Blay had turned around and walked back to the scene at hand. "John, I am going to talk to Quinn alone for just a sec." Blay pulled Quinn away by his other arm before john could even give his two cents. Blay turned over his shoulder "Oh, and Saxton will you keep on eye on John, in case anything goes down Quinn won't get in trouble for leaving him." It was more of a command than a question. Saxton looked none to please with that little blip, judging by the frown on his face and the fact that he was shooting lasers out of his eyes at Quinn's back. Quinn could smell Saxton's jealousy as Blay led him away. That made him smile. It was so damn crowded in there someone bumped Quinn which made him fall into Blay which made Blay fall into the wall. There was a picture that Blay slammed into and cracked the glass, which in turn nicked his neck and some of his shoulder. Suddenly Quinn's fangs punched through his gums and his eyes turned golden. His nostrils flared and he realized how long it had been since he's fed. "Mmm"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** Back at the mansion everyone walked in silence to their own rooms. Blay and Quinn caught each other's eyes. It was obvious they wanted to be with each other. "Quinn needs to feed immediately! Fetch Layla!" Saxton ordered Fritz. Before Quinn could tell the nice old man not to bother he had already bowed and scuttled out of the room to call the chosen. Damn it! Saxton dragged Blay up to their room and Quinn followed behind them, trying to make it up the stairs without running out of breath. "Blay..." Quinn reached out to pinch his his button down and get him to turn around. He turned around, while Saxton was huffing and puffing about it, and waited for Quinn to get out whatever it was he was going to say. He didn't know how to say it, especially with Saxton right there. "Nothing, never mind." I want you. I need you. Ditch Saxton and be with me. "I guess I **am** sorry" Blay's expression changed immediately to hurt, because he knew what that meant. Regret. Quinn didn't really regret it, but it hurt his feelings that Saxton was all horny and going into the room to be with Saxton and take it out on him, and like nothing just happened with him! Like he didn't even care. yeah, the old Quinn was back, the asshole that said mean things to his best friend and regretted them later. Blay opened his mouth to say something and take a step toward Quinn when Layla arrived inside Quinn's room and opened the door to the hall, right where they were standing in front of his door. "Sire, i am ready to serve you" Layla said, suggestively poking out her breasts and fluttering here eyes, looking him over really slowly and seductively. She lingered on his crotch, where she probably saw the tented material, because a second later a whiff of arousal flooded his nostrils. Blay must have smelled the same thing because Quinn almost got knocked backward with a strong pulse of that sage and spice scent he smelled in the bathroom. He looked at Blay and saw daggers in his eyes and he looked at ****Layla who was still ogling Quinn. Yeah, he was jealous, Quinn could see that, he didn't need to feel it. Ha! that's how it feels. Karma is a bitch. Now what to do, what to do. Neither Blay nor Quinn wanted to go into their own rooms with their guest, they wanted to go in one together. "Blay come on, Quinn needs to feed and it looks like they uh, need some privacy." Saxton whispered loudly. Blay stood there trying to think of something to say, shot a killing look at Layla again and turned around and stormed off. Damn it. Now Quinn was stuck with Layla. Just great. "Thanks for coming Layla, but I don't really need to feed, Fritz was mistaken." **

"**Oh, sire, I am sorry. Are you sure? Can I be of, some other...service to you?"**

**Oh, hell no. She looked straight at his groin when she said that. He felt all the blood run to his face and he did NOT blush. It was only because she thought the arousal was for her. He didn't want her to think that, she already had it bad for him. "Oh, Layla. I don't-" He smelled blood, maybe he was still hungry. He had turned around to take his shirt off, then he smelled the blood and turned back around to Layla, who had slashed her neck with her nails. There was...so much blood. Running down her neck. Oh so slowly. Just a taste...just one...little taste, of that thick. red. blood. Quinn was standing there one moment sucking her neck the next minute. Layla was writhing underneath him and moaning so loudly it was almost hard not to be distracted by it. Man she must really need to get laid. She was acting like she was going through her needing period. She pulled him back on the bed on top of her. He didn't care, blood tasted. so. good! Can't get enough! Mmmmm. She was frantically clawing at her robe, then she must have got is spread because he felt his bare chest against her soft, supple one. Her nipples were hard little points grazing up and down his chest as she writhed against him. "Mmmm Sire..." Quinn smelled arousal like crazy, it was probably wafting down the halls. Was this normal? He couldn't remember. Blay didn't act like this. "Touch me!" She commanded as she grabbed his hand and put it on her breast, squeezing their hands on her soft plump breast. Obviously he still wasn't immune to female's because he was suddenly reminded how horny he was and how much he wanted to get off, when his dick jumped. "Layla, are you... are you going through your needing?" "I...I... don't think so sire, I'm not sure, oh!.." She acted like she was about to come any minute now just from dry humping. He went back to sucking her neck. Virgin of the fade, he couldn't get enough, and it didn't taste as good as Blay's blood. Blay. Shit. He couldn't do this. She all the sudden palmed him and started stroking the pre cum over his erection. He hadn't even notice her undo his pants. Ah man it felt good. He should stop. "Sire?" "Yes?" he managed to grunt. "I asked if that was good. You were mumbling something but I couldn't understand you because you were latched onto my neck." He did? He lifted up from her neck and rolled off of her panting, again. She laid next to him propped up on her elbow, still working him up and down. Man she was relentless, and it felt so good, but he couldn't think with her doing that. he was going to tell her how she should go, that he was in love with someone and this wasn't right. His self control was seriously lacking though. Plus, Blay was in there with Saxton getting himself taken care of, what's the difference. Suddenly Layla jumped up and straddle him, sat down right on top of him. His jaw dropped and his eyes rolled back in his head. He could just pretend it was Blay. All the sudden the door was flung open dramatically, and Blay stood there looking shocked and pissed. Oh hell. Quinn tried to form a complete sentence but he didn't know what to say. It was what it looked like. "Quinn! Layla! What... What's going on? Blay asked sounding shocked and a little hurt. Layla had a gash on her neck from where she jerked her head away when the door flung open, and she had leaned down on top of his chest so Blay wouldn't see anything. Now they were chest to chest and Layla wasn't going to rise up or move until Blay left. Just as Quinn started to answer Layla whimpered and started grinding slowly on him again. The woman was going to get him in all kinds of trouble. Blay's eyes bugged out of his head when she defiantly kept working Quinn to get her release. "Layla! Damn! Stop for a minute will ya?" Quinn stuttered. Breathing heavily he tried to form a complete sentence once again. "Blay, she...ahh." How to say this without crushing her but he didn't want to push Blay away. Blay walked over to Layla and looked her dead in the eyes and said "He is mine!" Layla's eyes widened to the size of saucers, but she stayed there hiding. "Blay man, take it easy on her, I think she may be in her needing. She has never acted like this..." Quinn defended her. "I could hear her moaning all the way down the hall Quinn! Jesus! What, are you servicing the female's in need around her from now on? Isn't that Phury's job? I thought we were...I thought we were... I just thought-"**

"**We are...Blay just calm down, Layla, could you please go" Quinn asked softly, not trying to hurt her feelings. "thank you for the blood" At that Blay's blasted Quinn with a furious glare and the bonding scent started pouring off him so hard Layla stopped walking to the door mid stride to turn around and see what was going on. Maybe hoping it was Quinn throwing it for her? "Thanks Layla, see ya later." Quinn said. "Pftt fat chance mister!" Blay interjected. **

**Blay could not believe what he just walked in on. First he couldn't believe the moans he was hearing, thought maybe one of the bonded males was having sex with his mate, then he heard Quinn's moan and had pushed Saxton off of him. Saxton was in the middle of trying to rape him, they were fighting over getting his pants off, or in Blay's case keeping them on. So he had rushed out of the room not knowing what he was going to do or say. Was he really going to walk in on them and stop them? Yes, the hell he was! He was not losing this beautiful thing that had finally started with Quinn. So he didn't know, just threw the door open. Layla that little bitch was practically raping Quinn. He was sucking her neck so he probably didn't even know who he was fucking just that he was. That tends to go with feeding, the sex does. If he didn't get her off of him soon he could have gotten her pregnant, because she was definitely needing, he could smell it from here to kingdom come. She probably was trying to get pregnant, trap him. Everyone knew she wanted him. She finally left and he had Quinn all to himself, and he was laying on the bed, on his back. Naked. Nipples stiff, piercings glinting in the light, his forehead shiny with sweat, his eyes glowing. Damnit. He was so sexy with those tattoos, and those muscles and that spiked black hair, and mismatched eyes. **

"**Stop staring and come take me, I can smell you arousal Blay, and if you couldn't tell I'm about to explode with need too" That kind of pissed Blay off because he was already close thanks to the bitch. Not fair.**

"**Well you were obviously letting someone else handle it, why do you care now?"**

"**Look, if you don't want to I can take it into my own hands.."**

**Quinn reached one hand down over his slick (stupid slut!) cock and started to stroke it. **

"**Quinn, please. Stop." Blay pleaded solemnly. **

**As horny as Quinn was, he did. He didn't want to hurt Blay, and he knew he had. Hell it would have hurt him if he had walked in on Blay and Saxton. **

**Blay walked over to the edge of the bed, started down at the sexy beast, grabbed his dick and Quinn moaned. Blay rolled his eyes, and tugged him toward the shower. Quinn laughed. "Nice touch, just don't walk to fast" Quinn smirked.**

**Blay let go of him to turn on the shower, stripped as fast as he ever had and dragged Quinn in the large, four head shower with him. Quinn pushed him up against the cold tile and he gasped. He started humping him and reached around to grab him and jerk him with a slicked hand. The guy moved fast. "Quinn, hang on just a sec, geez man" Quinn made a loud, frustrated huff. "Do you want this or not Blay? Whats up?" **

"**Yes, god I've wanted this since I've known you. I just want it to be special okay? You mean something to me, and I hope I mean something to you, and I want it to be like we mean something to each other. You're already acting like it's a quickie, no different than if I was a cheap whore!"**

**Quinn hung his head, let out a breath he was holding. His fangs were still elongated and his eyes were glowing, Blay looked down and could actually see his cock bobbing up and down each time it throbbed. Now he felt like an ass. If he was that horny he would have done come no matter what anyone said. "I'm sorry" Quinn said. "You mean a lot to me, so much, tell me what to do Blay? I just don't know, I'm running on testosterone right now, I feel like I'm amped up so high I am not even in control of myself, like it's in control of me. I feel like the hulk of sex, I feel it rushing through my veins." He laughed at his own joke but Blay felt sorry for him. "Lets just quit talking, i'm just jealous and blowing off steam, I wanna make you feel good, and I'm going to..."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** Blay stepped into Quinn's embrace and started kissing him passionately again. "Mmmm that's more like it" Quinn said cockily. Blay smiled against his lips. "You mean so much to me" Quinn said. That shocked the hell out of Blay, made his heartbeat speed up and beat so hard his chest shook. "You mean everything to me, you have for so long" Blay replied. Blay got down on his knees and looked up and winked at Quinn. He kissed the engorged tip of his penis, and then started making out with it. Licking his tongue around it like a seriously good lollipop. Quinn groaned. "Man, I'm already close Blay, I wanna last... I feel so lame.. oh god.." Blay didn't want him to suffer any longer, he just wanted to make the love of his life orgasm, and as soon as possible. "It's okay baby, I want you to come, don't hold back" Blay encouraged. Quinn started breathing so hard his chest was puffing in and out and he blew the water out his hair with a big breath. Then he grabbed the side Blays head and tried to pull him back. Blay grabbed his ass cheeks to hold himself there, and snuck a hand in between his legs to squeeze his tight testicles. He started running his slick finger back and forth from his balls to his hole while sucking the crap out of him. Quinn was trembling, his legs all shaky and his cock swelling. He was definitely about to spill all over the place, but Blay could tell he was giving it everything he had not to go yet. Blay found his hole again and wiggled his finger in slowly and stopped on his prostate. He moaned around his cock to make vibrations. That was Quinn's undoing. "Oh god, Blay, wait... wait.. stop, I cant... I can't...MmmMmmmm Oh SHIT! AH god-"**

**Finally, Blay thought to himself. He felt the warm jets of salty goodness on his tongue and Quinn shuddered and pulsed all over the place.**

**Quinn gently tugged Blay to his feet, to stand in front of him. "Blay" he panted in between what little breath he could get. He shuttered as an after effect. "That's all I have though about for so long now" his deep voice rumbled. Blay was still horny and he was checking out his lover. His swollen pecs were moving in and out as he breathed and his abs were slick and shiny from the water and the steam, they stood out like tire tread. Damn, he was so lucky. Somehow he managed to tune into most of what Quinn was saying, and put his finger up to shush him. Then he kissed him, so gently. He wanted to show Quinn that he would always be there for him, to show him how much he loved him, if that was possible. No one had ever treated him like he should be treated. He was such a good guy, through and through. His self esteem was only good when it came to the girls he used to get. Other than that, he never thought he was worth anything. Blay broke away from the passionate kiss and grabbed Quinn's hand and put it on his chest, over his heart. "Quinn, you mean more to me than anything in this world. My heart is yours, everything, all of me, it's all yours. I'm yours." Blay whispered. Quinn's mis-matched eyes shut as a tear ran out of the blue one, appearing to shimmer. Blay wiped it away and kissed him on the forehead. "I will never leave you baby, you don't have to put on that asshole act anymore. Let me in" Quinn opened his beautiful eyes and they were glowing with intense emotion. "I don't deserve you" Quinn choked out. "You right. you deserve so much more. you are amazing, loyal, caring, loving, funny, sweet, and so handsome. I'm so lucky" Quinn smirked and looked down as if he was shy. "Well I have been an asshole to you, and I just want you to know I didn't mean it, I was scared, I was a pussy, I hurt you and you didn't deserve it. And for that, I am more sorry than you will ever know." **

"**Quinn, shut up and kiss me" Blay demanded right before he captured Quinn's mouth in a forceful kiss smoldering with intense passion. Quinn cupped Blay's ass and lifted him up to straddle him. Blay wrapped his legs around Quinn's waste and continued raping his mouth. Sucking his tongue. Throwing off bonding scent like it was febreeze. Quinn stepped out of the shower and carried blay to the bed, soaking wet. He fell down on the bed with Blay on top of him, to break his fall. The next thing Blay knew he was on his back. He smiled a little, he liked how his man was in charge of him. "mmm baby, I'm ready to go again, look what you do to me" Quinn moaned. "yeah I know the feeling, like i'm on viagra constantly." **

**Quinn didn't waste any time, he opened the bed stand drawer and found some KY. He was hoping to find some, but at the same time he wondered if Blay had it for him and Saxton. He looked at Blay and arched a brow. Blay turned beet red and fake scratched his cheek. "I didn't use it with Saxton..." Blay said quietly. That explained the blush, Quinn thought. Now he had a mental picture of Blay laying in bed jerkin himself off. Well, on that note, back to the matter at hand. He lubed up his finger and his hand and starting working Blay up and down and rubbing circles around his hole. He was pumping into his hand, and his arms were flexing so hard the veins stood out and he bunched the sheet on either side of him. His fangs punched down and nicked his lip really bad. Didn't faze him at all, instead he moaned. Quinn didn't know if it was from the taste of blood or what he was doing to him mercilessly, or both. "Ung, I need you to stop before I come all over us both. I wanted to do more, but we won't have... the..chance...Quinn!" Quinn squeezed under the head of his dick really hard to stop the orgasm. He was pulsing in his hand, so it might not work. He just didn't know if he wanted him to come or wait. "Am I going?" Blay's voice cracked? It feels like it"**

"**No, your good."**

**Quinn pushed his finger in and explored him, drawing a moan from him he pushed two in, to get him ready/**

"**I'm ready, I'm ready, I've been ready my whole life! Just do it" Blay's sexy voice commanded as he commanded him with those sexy lips and a determined stare. Quinn put his dick to the opening and slid in, oh so slowly. Blay writhed underneath him pushing him along. Quinn's eyes rolled back in his head. This was way better than sex with a female, just as wet, and maybe twice as tight, and three times sexier. Not to mention feelings were involved, this was his mate. His heart. In and out he made love to Blay, massaging his abs, running his hands down his sexy arms and the veins sticking out. The veins in his neck were also sticking out. Quinn layed down between him, still working him into a frenzy and bit him, sucking at his neck with slow, sensual pulls in sync with the other movements. Blay put his arms around him and squeezed him even closer, then slid his hands lower and controlled his pumps by pushing and pulling the round globes of his ass. Blay kissed his neck too, then bit him and pulled greedily like he had been starving to death. Pleasure shot through them both, all the way to their toes, making them curl. "I can't hold out any longer" Blay broke away and panted "you close baby?" He tried to get out breathily. "Mm yeah just go baby, I want you to come all over me" **

"**oh god!" Blay shouted. "mmmm mmmmmm!"**

**He started shooting jets of warm come all over the place, it rolled down right where Quinn needed it most, making it even wetter, which was his undoing. After watching Blay's face when he went, Quinn couldn't hold back either, and his release came, and he slowly pumped it into his lover. **

**He fell down on top of Blay and kissed him hard. Just a peck. Just an I love you so much peck. "ahhh man" Blay was still shuttering. Quinn pulled out of him and they both got under the covers, Quinn turned Blay over and he spooned in behind him, wrapping him in his arms. And they fell asleep, just like that.**


End file.
